utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Arei Gyarakkusu
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: アレイ - Array ギャラックス Galax |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: GALAXloid MODEL: 09 - The day and month her head was sliced off. |- | align="center"|GENDER | Female | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | UNKNOWN | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | '-Ekō Gyarakkusu ' (Brother) '-Volatile Doom ' (You will never know. MWAHAHAH DeMoN BUDDIES) |- | align="center"|AGE |'16' | align="center"|GENRE | Varied | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'None yet' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'20lbs (9.1 kg)' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'"Universe Cloak"' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Ari~ ' [http://foamyawesomeness9.deviantart.com/ DA] [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2joEBGIworXxFftD8a_KgA YT] [https://soundcloud.com/ari-universe SC] |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'5" (165 cm)' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Ari' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | Official Art 2015 DeviantArt |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY | Jun 11, 2014 (Creation Date) | align="center"|LIKES | The sky, meeting new people, singing | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |[https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=Arei+Gyarakkusu YOUTUBE] [https://soundcloud.com/search?q=Arei%20Gyarakkusu SOUNDCLOUD] |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | Sept 27, 2014 | align="center"|DISLIKES | People who are afraid of her | align="center"|NOTABLE WORKS |'NONE YET' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Arei was once a very vicious, cruel and scary being. It is unknown what she did at that time, but eventually her head was sliced off and she lost her memory. After that day, (What some refer to as 9/9) she became fairly quiet and polite. Though she's not very good at showing a whole lot of emotion thanks to her earlier life, most of the time she is kind and innocent. Sometimes Arei can still show the scary side to her, especially when in a disagreement with someone. Often, the way she stares at people will creep them out. Arei also seems to know a lot about people she's never met, especially their name. Often when meeting someone new, she announces their name for them. Supplemental Information (Main Attire) ''' '''Hair color: Brown with red streaks. Fairly short and messy looking. Eye color: Hazel, no shine. Outfit: A fairly short aquamarine dress with a tight non-tie black sash, from which the skirt ruffles out. *'Headgear'- Simple grey headphones. Doesn't usually wear. *'Gloves'- One black, one grey, usually only wore before her head was sliced off. *'Shoes'- Short grey boots held tight at the ankle. Before 9/9 she wore longer black ones. *'Other Accessories'- A large piece of black fabric tied around her neck in a cape style. Referred to as her "Universe Cloak". She used have it tied with a hood before 9/9, but it's said she wears it now to keep her head from falling off. Nationality: Presumably Japanese-Canadian Race: Unknown Personal Quote: "Watch what you're doing, before you're blind." Voice Configuration Previous Version: ACT1 Ver2.0 Recorded and edited in Adobe Audition CC, and oto'd by Ari~. Recommended Flags: Currently Unknown. (Not recommended) Arei's ACT1 voicebank can be downloaded here. Current Version: ACT2 Ver1.0 Recorded and edited in Adobe Audition CC, and oto'd by Ari~. Recommended Flags: BRE10H10Y0P90A10O-10g-5. Recommended Resampler: TIPS. Arei's ACT2 voicebank can be downloaded here. Extra Voicebanks: None yet. Usage Clause USAGE Please do not alter Arei's voicebank without asking foamyawesomeness9. Also, do not redistribute her Voicebank in any way. Creating a Fanmade or recolor of Arei requires permission as well. Forms of use (media, art, etc.) relating to Arei also requires permission. Do not use/alter Arei's design or character without permission, her creator would like to know what Arei is being used for. Please do not impersonate Arei's creator, and remember to credit Ari~/Ari~Uchuu/foamyawesomeness9 when using her. Using Arei to offend any other UTAU creator is extremely forbidden. Please also remember to also follow the UTAU Rules and Regulations. USUAGE Please don't use Arei for any form of commercial usage. CONTENT Do not use Arei for anything that violates laws, or offends any type of group, race, or moral. CONTENT Using Arei for any type of sexual content/action is currently forbidden. Any song that has explicit language or controversial messages is also not allowed. If a song has very mild swearing please ask her creator, as that might be allowed. Questions about using Arei with certain songs are open and can be asked by contacting her creator. All information on this page should be accurate, and approved by Arei Gyarakkusu's creator, Ari~. The information may be changed and updated as Arei does, or when related characters come into play. (If there is anything wrong with this page, feel free to fix it, or let Arei's creator know.) |}